Oftentimes, two objects are coupled together during operation. For example, a boat and an outboard motor are coupled together while the boat is being propelled through the water by the outboard motor. However, there may be times during operation that one of the objects, e.g., the outboard motor, strikes another object, thereby causing damage to the outboard motor, the boat, or both.
As another example, a rudder, which may be an outboard rudder or an inboard rudder, is attached to a boat. With respect to an outboard rudder that is coupled underneath a boat, oftentimes, the rudder may strike another object in the water, thereby causing damage to the rudder, the boat, or both.